Mi perfecta mitad
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Si había alguien por quién Yuri Plisetsky se emocionara, pusiera nervioso, se preocupara, excitara y sobre todo, sintiera que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo cada vez que se le acercaba o recibía algún mensaje de texto, era definitivamente Otabek Altin. Así que la idea de tener todas sus primeras veces con ella, no le parecía nada mal. YurioXfem!Otabek


Holiwis, sí, quizás esto haya sido de las cosas más raras que se me hayan ocurrido.

Pero es que, cuando vi en un grupo de Facebook un fanart de Otabek en chica, les juro que quedé totalmente enamorada, carajo, se veía tan cool XD

Además, tenía bastante tiempo desde que me entraron las ganas de hacer un gender bender, sé que es raro que no haya sido a Yurio a quien transformara en chica, pero es justamente eso lo que me motivó a usar a Otabek, pues siempre se idealiza a Yurio como la parte femenina, así que quería jugar un poco con su lado masculino al poner a Otabek como mujer, por eso si ven varias cosas que no cuadran con las líneas temporales o la forma en que se manejaron las competencias, es porque necesitaba adaptarlo lo más posible.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri estaba empezando a fastidiarse de verdad, llevaba diez minutos intentando acercarse hacia la parte del estadio donde se encontraban Yakov y Mila, pero la multitud simplemente se lo hacía imposible.

Bien pudo solo gritar y empujar a todos de manera brusca, pero su objetivo era pasar totalmente desapercibido de la prensa, ese era el momento de Mila, y no quería robarle la atención de las cámaras, puesto que ese año, él era el novato sensación en la categoría senior masculina.

Quitando el hecho de la reputación y el dinero, era algo realmente fastidioso.

Él simplemente quería llegar, felicitar a Mila por haber obtenido el oro en las semifinales y así haber clasificado para el Grand Prix.

Algo que se tenía muy bien merecido, debía de admitir.

Aunque al parecer eso sería algo imposible en ese momento, así que resignado a tener que esperarla a que terminara con las cámaras, decidió dirigirse al estacionamiento y encerrarse en el auto hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Total, Mila sabía que Yurio había asistido y que la ovacionó de pie, así que no le molestaría ser debidamente felicitada en la fiesta de más tarde.

Por eso, cubriéndose totalmente con la capucha de su chamarra y acomodándose su cubre bocas de manera que nadie pudiera ver su cara, dirigió sus pasos al estacionamiento.

Sin embargo, jamás se esperó que, a unos cuantos metros delante de su destino, justo cuando iba a dar vuelta y salir definitivamente de los pasillos del estadio, un cuerpo un poco más alto que el suyo chocara contra él y le hiciera caer encima de esa persona.

Normalmente hubiera hecho un escándalo y le hubiera gritado a ese idiota que se fijará por donde diablos iba (aunque él tuvo la culpa por ir tan rápido sin reparar en su entorno) lo malo es que había tres problemas que evitaron que sus potentes gritos salieran.

La primera: No era un _"él_ " sino una _"ella"_ con quien había chocado y caído encima, algo que ahora se podría tomar de bastantes formas.

La segunda: Esa persona era quien acababa de ganar la plata hace no más de una hora.

Y en tercera: Porque ella era Otabek Altin, la patinadora más sexi, cool, y misteriosa de la competencia, o al menos eso le parecía a Yuri, pues podría decirse que tenía una _ligera_ fijación platónica con ella.

Vamos, que él no era de piedra.

Si, definitivamente esa no era la mejor forma de acercarse por primera vez a la kazaja.

-O-Oye, no es por molestar ni nada, pero ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí? -dijo la chica con una ligera vena en la sien - Esto no es lo que tenía planeado para festejar mi derrota - bufando mientras alejaba al otro con su mano.

\- ¿E-Ehh? ¡Claro! - levantándose como un resorte al caer en cuenta que llevaba casi un minuto en esa posición -Yo no vi que venías, lo siento.

-Eso es más que evidente, niño torpe – dijo bruscamente, levantándose y sacudiendo su traje deportivo mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello, el cual lo traía en un corte estilo militar, únicamente con la parte de arriba mucho más larga, mínimo unos quince centímetros, le quedaba bastante bien, debía de admitir- prácticamente me tacleaste de tan rápido que ibas.

Bueno, puede que ella le pareciera atractiva y genial, pero Yuri Plisetsky jamás permitía que alguien le hablará así.

-Pues debiste de haberme visto venir, digo, eres patinadora, deberías de tener mejores reflejos - metiendo de manera arrogante las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- Además, ya te dije que fue un accidente y me disculpé, no tengo la culpa de tu mala leche.

-Pequeño hijo de... - se vio tentada a decirle a ese idiota hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Sin embargo, las palabras que le dijo lograron retumbar en su cabeza "No tengo la culpa de tu mala leche" tenía razón, ella solía ser siempre alguien bastante calmada e indiferente, simplemente la frustración por la derrota la había puesto de muy mal humor.

Justo en el último salto, sufrió una caída que inevitablemente le resto puntos, de no haber sido por eso, el oro hubiera sido de ella y no de la pelirroja, joder, que con todo y caída había quedado a diez milésimas de diferencia, y el salto le quitó tres puntos.

¡Maldita sea, de no ser por su error hubiera liderado el podio!

Así que, frustrada y enojada consigo misma, decidió que lo mejor era inventar cualquier excusa para ir a tomar un respiro y estar un momento sola, y justo cuando se decidió a regresar para no preocupar más a su entrenador, ese tipo le caía encima, literalmente, así que le fue inevitable descargar todo sobre él.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte - dijo rascándose de manera nerviosa la nuca ¿Desde cuando hablaba tanto y más con un completo extraño? - s-sólo... sólo no estoy de muy buen humor por el asunto de la plata, y creo que me desquité contigo, este…- mirándolo apenada mientras intentaba recordar en dónde diablos había visto ese color de ojos -mmm... Lo siento, no sé cuál es tu nombre - haciendo referencia al cubre bocas del chico.

Yuri casi se da un golpe en la cabeza por eso, había olvidado totalmente que iba encubierto para evitar a la prensa, seguramente ahora Otabek pensaría que era alguna especie de delincuente extraño.

-Yuri - quitándose el cubre bocas y bajándose la capucha - Yuri Plisetsky.

Otabek de pronto sintió ganas de que algún auto pasara y la arrollara.

¡Mierda, estuvo lloriqueando, disculpándose y haciendo el ridículo en frente del compañero de su rival!

Joder, seguramente ahora iría a contarle todo a Mila para burlarse de ella.

Yuri por su parte, pudo darse una ligera idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena al ver la cara que puso después de enterarse de su identidad.

Demonios, no podía permitir que ella pensara que se burlaría por su derrota ante Mila, más cuando él, en carne propia, sabía lo frustrante que era rozar el oro, lo mismo le paso ayer con Leroy.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer -dijo de pronto la kazaja, sacándole de su mundo de odio hacia JJ y depresión al saber que el katsudon sí había obtenido el oro en su grupo de contrincantes.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas! - dijo apresurado, tomando de la manga a la sorprendida chica - Yo... si crees que le diré algo de lo que acabas de decirme a mis compañeros, te e-equivocas - intentando por todos los medios encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no parecer un idiota enfrente de la patinadora - te entiendo perfectamente, créeme - haciendo referencia a su propia medalla de plata - Yo también estoy enojado y frustrado, me… me afectó mucho el haber perdido por tan poco y más contra un imbécil como JJ - Esto último hizo sonreír fugazmente a la morena - así que hagamos esto... sé que ese idiota es tu amigo, así que si tú prometes no decirle nada de lo que acabo de confesarte, yo haré lo mismo - viéndola con una gran determinación en la mirada y poniendo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué dices, Otabek?

Realmente no sabía de dónde diablos había salido todo eso, pero es que, se sintió tan identificado con la kazaja, que su cuerpo reaccionó solo y empezó a decir esas cosas.

-...Me parece una gran idea, soldado - sonriéndole de vuelta mientras que se tomaba la confianza de revolver el cabello del otro.  
Nunca era así de amigable ni confiada, pero algo en aquel chico le incitaba a confiar en él y seguirlo a donde sea sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Soldado? - dijo Yuri, ligeramente nervioso ante la muestra de afecto de su "crush" - ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Por tu mirada - dijo divertida ante la cara confundida del rubio - tienes una mirada bastante convincente y dura, pero que esconde una gran determinación - recordando las presentaciones que había visto del rubio - Puede parecerte una tontería, pero una vez un anciano en Estados Unidos me dijo que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y los tuyos muestran eso - decía tranquila, mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chamarra - además, pienso que "soldado" te queda mucho mejor que "hada o Ángel ruso"

Yuri sólo bufó indignado al escuchar los estúpidos motes con los que lo llamaba la gente.

Sin embargo, el que le puso Otabek no estaba nada mal.

-Bueno, lamento no tener un apodo genial como el tuyo - Pues "heroína de Kazajistán" era algo bastante genial, según el punto de vista del menor - creo que te tomaré la palabra.

-Haces bien - encontrando al fin el pedazo de hoja y la pluma que tanto buscaba, y empezando a escribir algo mientras que apoyaba el papel sobre la pared -toma.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -dijo confundido al recibir el papel que le dio la chica.

-Es mi número de teléfono, el privado - Otabek siempre cargaba dos celulares, uno donde recibía todos los mensajes y notificaciones de sus fans y patrocinadores y otro donde tenía sus redes sociales privadas, únicamente para amigos cercanos, familiares y su entrenador – evidentemente, si te doy el otro o si intentas contactarme a través de cuentas sociales tan populares como las que usamos siempre, jamás podré verlo de tanta actividad que tienen - alzando el dedo índice como quien da una clase importante a un niño pequeño - pero ten por seguro que si necesitas algo o si simplemente quieres hablar, siempre te contestaré en este - señalando el papel que el rubio tenía en las manos -no lo vallas a perder, soldado.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Crees que tengo cinco años o qué?! - mirando enojado como la otra empezó a reírse, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás la había visto reír antes, siempre se mostraba sería y reservada - Pero... ¿Por qué me lo das? Digo, no es como que me moleste o algo, pero no es como que si fuéramos... - se atoró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Amigos? - dijo la chica de manera enternecida ante lo arisco y desconfiado del rubio, tan parecido a ella en tantos sentidos - Pues eso se puede arreglar -aclarándose la garganta como solían hacerlo los cantantes, simplemente para avergonzar más al menor - Yuri Plisetsky ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi amigo? -decía entre risas, mientras que se inclinaba levemente sobre su rodilla y simulaba una propuesta de matrimonio.

Yuri casi se atraganta con su saliva al ver la ridiculez que hacía la morena, pero, extrañamente, le divirtió bastante la forma de actuar de Otabek, algo increíble, puesto que, si hubiera sido otra persona, ya le habría estampado el pie en la cara.

Así que simplemente decidió seguirle la broma, total, nadie los estaba viendo, todo el mundo seguía en el alboroto de la pista.

-Creo que te hace falta el anillo - mostrándole el dorso de la mano tan cual diva - pero por ahora me conformaré con esto – no pudiendo aguantar la risa que le daba esa tonta actuación - sí, quiero ser tu amigo, Otabek Altin.

Y tras esto, decidió extenderle la mano a la chica para que se levantara del piso, realmente no sabía que lo incitaba a ser tan amable con ella.

Bueno, si se daba una ligera idea del porqué.

-Bueno Yuri, yo creo que lo mejor será irme, sino mi entrenador me matará por haberme ido así sin más - pensando en lo fácil que fue escabullirse entre la multitud - nos vemos -empezando a caminar en dirección a la pista -por cierto, da tu mejor esfuerzo en la final y gana el oro, no la tendrás nada fácil contra alguien como JJ y los demás competidores - recordando todas las veces que vio al canadiense ser el último en salir de la pista después los entrenamientos durante su estancia en Canadá.

-...Lo mismo va para ti - apuntándola con el dedo índice - procura no repetir tu error de hoy, no la tendrás nada fácil contra Sala y mucho menos contra Mila - volviendo a ponerse el cubre bocas y el gorro de la chamarra - demuestra que te mereces el oro - recordando la poca diferencia en las puntuaciones.

No quería sentirse como un traidor al apoyar a la kazaja y no a su compañera, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que la victoria sería de Otabek.

Así, ambos se despidieron con una meta en común, quitarse la humillación que la plata provocó en dos personas tan orgullosas y poder presumirle al otro su victoria en el Grand Prix.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Yuri ¿Me estás escuchando? -dijo de manera enojada Yakov al verse ignorado por el menor - ¿Qué tanto ves en ese maldito celular? - señalando el _maldito aparato_ al que el rubio era adicto.

-Nada, sólo revisaba mis cuentas -mintió de manera brillante. En realidad, se había quedado embobado con la foto de perfil que Otabek había puesto en su WhatsApp, era ella, con un conjunto de ropa negro, mientras que se tomaba una selfie encima de su motocicleta, joder ¿Acaso podía ser más genial? - No hace falta que me sermonees, tengo muy en mente que ganaré el oro en Barcelona.

-Suenas demasiado confiado, Yuri - dijo Mila mientras suspiraba - no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

- _Estoy_ confiado, por nada del mundo dejaré ir esa medalla - entrecerrando los ojos al recordar el dinero que obtendría con la victoria. Debía ganar por su familia.

-Eso espero, de ambos - dijo Yakov alternando la mirada entre ambos patinadores - mañana a primera hora partimos, así que descansen - agregó como último recurso mientras se dirigía a la salida del gimnasio.

-Creo que Yakov anda más malhumorado de lo normal - dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-Se peleó con Lilia - respondió Yuri, empezando a cerrarse la sudadera deportiva para marcharse - ya sabes.  
\- ¿Por qué simplemente no dicen que aún se aman? Joder, se supone que son los maduros - cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo en cuanto a madurez y experiencia amorosa, tonta - sonriendo ladinamente ante el sonrojo de la otra.

\- ¡Tú tampoco, enano! - le gritó acusadoramente- ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la cara de idiota que pones cada vez que revisas tu celular?! - Yuri se atragantó ante esto ¿Tan obvio era?

-No tengo idea de que hablas.

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, esa sonrisa boba que últimamente pones no es otra sino la de alguien enamorado - riéndose al ver como el otro se disponía a irse de una buena vez - ahora no te presionaré, pero ten por seguro que después del campeonato, me dirás todo, bebé.

Yuri decidió ignorarla mientras salía, casi volando, de ahí.

Que estupidez ¿Él, enamorado de Otabek? Admitía que la chica era linda y bastante interesante, pero era simplemente una gran estimación hacia ella, en ese tiempo hablaron de muchas cosas, y se hicieron buenos amigos.

El leve enamoramiento platónico que sintió por ella ya había desaparecido.

¿Verdad?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuri casi grita de emoción al ver los resultados de la competencia femenil, lo sabía, indiscutiblemente Otabek sería la ganadora del oro, con Mila en segundo lugar y Sala en tercero.

Aún recordaba lo idiota que se sintió hace algunas horas al querer enviarle un gran mensaje de apoyo y aliento (disfrazado de burla) a la kazaja, pero los nervios de parecer estúpido o algo similar pudieron contra él y terminó enviando un simple "davai" mierda, que casi se da de topes al no poder pensar en algo mejor.

En fin, ahora lo único en lo que debía s enfocarse era en vencer a los titanes que tenía de rivales.

Le lleno de orgullo el haber roto el récord de Víctor en su programa corto, pero ahora iba el libre, y hasta ahora, todos les demás habían sido espectaculares. Revisó por última vez su celular y sonrió al leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir de Otabek.

"Davai"

Daba igual que tan buenos fueran sus contrincantes, sin duda alguna ganaría la batalla y compartirían el oro con la kazaja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El resultado fue el que esperaba, contra todo pronóstico logró vencer a sus rivales y ponerse en el podio como el ganador del oro en su debut como senior.

Todo lo demás fueron felicitaciones, cámaras, entrevistas y un empalagoso abrazo entre Víctor y el cerdo que logró causarle arcadas.

Ahora a relajarse y divertirse en la fiesta de gala que se celebraría esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Relajarse y divertirse? ¡Menuda falacia más grande!

Hasta ahora, lo único que había hecho era comer, saludar desconocidos que Yakov se encargaba de presentarle, volver a comer, tomarse alguna foto con más desconocidos, volver a comer e intentar en vano tomar discretamente alguna copa de champaña (Lilia lo tenía bastante vigilado) y fingir ser amable frente algún patrocinador.

¡Carajo, que el sólo quería marcharse y ver televisión!

Además, tenía unas ansias asesinas totalmente dirigidas hacia Otabek ¿La razón? Fácil, el banquete empezó hace dos horas y la chica no daba rastro alguno. Si, sabía que no podría pasar el rato con ella debido a que estarían bastante ocupados al ser los ganadores del oro, además de que sería extraño que actuaran tan confiadamente cuando nadie sabía que tenían alguna especie de relación, pero mierda, que al menos quería verla para darle las correspondientes felicitaciones.

La mataría, juraba que en cuanto la viera la asesinaría cruel y sanguinariamente.

O quedarse frío de la impresión al verla entrar tomada del brazo con su entrenador.

No es que Yuri Plisetsky se la pasara contemplando chicas y alagando su apariencia, pero es que... ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

Traía su cabello acomodado hacia un lado con un pequeño broche que sostenía los cortos mechones que se pudieran mover, un provocador, pero elegante vestido azul marino que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas (algo extraño, puesto que ella siempre solía usar en negro en toda su ropa) y unos tacones de bailarina de color plata.

Podía parecer irreal, pero Yuri jamás había visto que alguna chica pudiera verse tan bien como ella.

Y supo que no fue el único que pensó eso tras notar como varías personas se le quedaban viendo _de más_ a Otabek, joder, lo único bueno que tenía un imbécil como JJ, era la capacidad de aterrorizar con una sola mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse con intenciones más que amistosas a la kazaja.

Podía parecer extraño, pero después de que Otabek le contara por mensaje que Jean le había tomado un cariño de hermana menor durante su estadía en Canadá y que no se limitaba para protegerla de "depredadores" (por más que Isabella le dijera que era normal que tuviera tantos pretendientes) su nulo respeto hacia el canadiense subió unos cuantos niveles, pero eso no quería decir que no le siguiera cayendo en la punta de la lengua cada vez que lo veía hacer sus ridículas poses.

-...cierto Yuri - escuchó pronto la voz de Mila tras de él.

-¿Ehh? - contestó aturdido al caer en cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja a su lado ¿Tanto se había distraído en ese rato que no la notó?

\- ¿Acaso estás sordo? - dándole un ligero golpe en la frente con su dedo índice - Te decía que Otabek se lució hoy, primero en la competencia y ahora con su apariencia -mirando con una sonrisa en dirección a la kazaja - es asombrosa.

-Espera un segundo -mirándola como si fuera algún tipo de bicho raro - ¿No se supone que la odias? - eso era lo más normal ¿No?

\- ¿Por qué rayos debería de odiarla, enano? - dijo extrañada.

-No sé, digo, te ganó en la competencia y además jamás le has hablado, y eso es bastante extraño en una máquina parlante como tú.

\- ¡Joder Yuri! ¡Que infantil eres! - mientras lo zarandeaba de manera algo brusca - ¡Claro que no la odio! Simplemente, jamás se ha dado la oportunidad de convivir como con Sala, tu sabes, ella siempre está retraída en sus asuntos, no le gusta socializar de más con sus contrincantes ni exponer su vida privada, lo entiendo, pero puedo admitir que es alguien a quien respeto y admiro- alisándose las arrugas en su vestido, producto de sacudir de esa manera a Yuri - algo que tú, niño, deberías de aprender -haciendo énfasis en la relación de Yuri con los demás competidores.

-No sé de qué carajo hablas, bruja -cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

-Se refiere a que deberías dejar de actuar como si tuvieras rabia cada vez que alguien se te acerca, Yurio - dijo de pronto Víctor acompañado de Yuuri japonés

-Bueno, eso es difícil cuando un idiota se entromete en una conversación ajena, maldito chismoso.

\- ¡Oye! Simplemente pasamos por aquí y sin poder evitarlo escuchamos lo que decían -alzando las manos a modo de defender su inocencia.

Discúlpanos Yurio -dijo de manera nerviosa el moreno.

\- ¡Pero volviendo al tema de conversación! -gritó de repente Víctor, evitando que el rubio los volviera a insultar por entrometidos - ¿Por qué no vamos y la saludamos como los buenos compañeros que somos? Servirá para afianzar lazos y además cuenta como publicidad gratuita -poniendo eso de excusa ante la negativa que estuvo a punto de recibir de los otros dos rusos, eso había sido un golpe bajo, ya que Yakov les había ordenado conseguir la mayor publicidad posible.

-Bueno, pues no puede ser tan malo, digo, si con Sala funcionó muy bien a pesar de ser rivales, seguramente Otabek sea igual -pensando anhelantemente en la idea de que la kazaja fuera su amiga.

Podía parecer una mentira, pero a pesar de lo que todos creían, Mila casi no tenía amigos, eso debido a que casi siempre su atención se enfocaba en el patinaje, además, muchas veces se le acercaban por conveniencia, tanto en amistades como en relaciones amorosas, por eso, tener la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que la entendiera y apoyara de manera sincera, era algo que le hacía bastante ilusión, tal como pasó con Georgi, Yuri y Sala.

Y no sólo era ella, sino que todos los competidores prometedores sufrían lo mismo, por eso casi siempre se relacionaban entre ellos, o en caso de muchos, evitaban relacionarse en su totalidad.

Algo realmente triste.

\- ¡¿Pues que esperamos?! ¡Adelante! - gritó Víctor de manera alegre, mientras jalaba a Yurio del brazo para evitar que huyera.

\- ¡Buenas! -Saludó amablemente al ver que la chica lograba librarse de las fotos.

-...Buenas -dijo de manera extrañada mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba lo roja que tenía Yurio la cara.

-Venimos a felicitarte por tu triunfo, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo antes - intervino Katsuki de manera amable al ver la desconfianza de la chica.

-Si, además queríamos pasar el rato contigo, ya sabes, lo entrenadores están bastante ocupados con sus negocios y esas cosas - decía Mila mientras sacudía las manos para quitarle importancia al asunto de los patrocinadores - por otra parte, pensamos que es buen momento para conocernos mejor, digo, ya acabado el estrés de la competencia, podemos sentarnos a disfrutar un rato.

\- ¿Eso en enserio? -decía con una sonrisa burlona en dirección al rubio, el cual sólo bufó avergonzado.

-Sí, digo, sólo si tú quieres -dijo Yurio intentando no soñar muy nervioso.

Mierda, la presencia de Otabek lo ponía nervioso, hablar por mensajes eran mucho más fácil, y lo peor del caso, es que Víctor _si notó_ la manera en que Yurio se sonrojó muy ligeramente al ver que la otra le sonreía.

 _Con que el gatito ya está creciendo._

Pensó maliciosamente al caer en cuenta de lo que se estaba cociendo ahí.

Seguramente era con Otabek con quien, según Mila, Yurio se mensajeaba tanto.

¿Cuándo sucedió? Ni idea, lo bueno es que su sagacidad le permitía darse cuenta de inmediato de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor.

Claro, que actuara como idiota la mayoría de las veces era otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – se acercó de pronto JJ de manera escandalosa y con Isabella de su brazo - ¿Acaso están planeando alguna especie de asesinato o alguna fiesta loca sin invitarme?

-Claro, idiota, y es precisamente tu asesinato el que estábamos planeando -dijo Yurio mientras le enseñaba el dedo anular.

-Ya escuchaste, Jean, será mejor que desaparezcas mientras puedas – respondió Otabek ante la mirada interrogante del canadiense.

-Que _graciosa_ eres, ehh – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y le sacaba la legua al rubio.

-Claro que no, JJ, solo le decíamos a Otabek que sería bueno pasarla juntos esta noche, para conocernos mejor todos – decía Mila con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver las muecas que se estaban lanzando Yurio y JJ.

Parecían dos niños pequeños.

\- ¡Me parece estupendo! Casi siempre estamos solo nosotros tres, y Otabek tiene la boba idea de que hace mala tercia, por más que le digamos lo contrario – decía Isabella bastante entusiasmada. Ella era alguien bastante sociable y siempre le gustaba conocer gente nueva – así que será muy divertido convivir todos juntos.

-Isabella -dijo ligeramente sonrojada la kazaja, joder, esa pareja siempre lograba ponerla en situaciones vergonzosas con sus comentarios.

Y así, entre risas, chistes y bromas entre JJ y Yurio, además de los comentarios de doble sentido que hacía Cris al unírseles junto con las miles de fotos de Pitchit, fue que lograron pasar una velada bastante agradable.

Sin embargo, hubo cierto momento en que Otabek, aprovechando el severo estado de ebriedad de los demás, se escabulló sigilosamente de ahí, total, nadie se daría cuenta a estas alturas, y necesitaba un momento de paz después de tanto escándalo.

Así que, más calmada al ver que nadie la vio salir, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Yurio, no habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar adecuadamente en todo el día y quería pasar el rato con el ruso. Así que tomó su celular y le escribió el siguiente texto:

 _Yuri, a menos que quieras seguir soportando a un montón de ebrios a punto de quitarse la ropa y bailar, te espero en la zona de la piscina._

Yurio casi sintió como un milagro de cielo ese mensaje, carajo, que estaba a punto de aventar por la ventana al próximo idiota que dijera alguna estupidez a medio entender por el alcohol. Maldita sea, ganó el puto oro y no le permitían tocar ni un solo vaso que no fuera de jugo.

Que injusticia.

Por eso, más rápido que nada, se dirigió directo a la última planta del hotel, e intentando regular su respiración, entró más calmado par encontrarse a la kazaja a la orilla de la alberca, con los pies sumergidos levemente en el agua.

-¿Sabes que lo más seguro es que termines con una gripe mortal si te sigues mojando con este frio? – fue lo primero que dijo Yurio mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Hola a ti también- riendo tontamente ante las palabras del menor.

Yuri miró extrañado la mueca risueña de la otra, hasta donde él sabía, no había dicho nada que pudiera causar alguna risa, pero al ver la botella de vodka que se encontraba al lado de la chica, rápidamente cayó en cuenta que Otabek _si estaba_ algo ebria.

-¿Enserio preferiste dejar a la horda de ebrios en el salón para venir a embriagarte sola?

-No estoy sola, tú estás conmigo.

-Estás bebiendo sola, Otabek – mientras que se quitaba los zapatos y se enroscaba el pantalón, joder, que meter los pies al agua se veía realmente tentador y no se quedaría con las ganas.

-Eso puede arreglarse – mientras tomaba el otro vaso que había traído con ella y le servía un trago a Yurio y otro a sí misma – bebe conmigo, Yuri -extendiéndole el vaso con vodka a un confundido rubio.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Sabes perfectamente que no puedo tomar alcohol.

-Claro que no, tonto, simplemente quería dar un brindis por nuestra victoria – mientras recordaba la sensación de felicidad al ver que el oro era suyo - ¿O acaso tienes miedo? – mientras que volteaba a verlo cínicamente -vamos, soldado, que nadie se dará cuenta.

Yuri, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Otabek realmente estaba ebria aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, puesto que la chica era sumamente correcta y en sus cinco sentidos jamás le ofrecería algo así al rubio.

Sin embargo, la tipa se había atrevido a insinuar que él era un miedoso, y eso _nadie_ se lo decía.

-Dame acá – arrebatándole el vaso.

-¡Eso es! – dijo la chica alzando su propia copa -Brindemos por el oro, y por todo lo demás.

Yurio rio ante las palabras de la otra, Dios, hace un tiempo se habían conocido gracias a la plata del segundo lugar, y ahora brindaban clandestinamente por el oro del primer puesto.

-Y por todo lo demás -mientras que golpeaba su vaso contra el ajeno y copeaba la acción de la otra de beber todo de un solo trago.

Craso error, jamás se imaginó que ardería tanto.

¡¿Por qué rayos la gente bebía si era terrible?! Casi se ahoga con su propia tos al sentir como su garganta era cruelmente torturada por el líquido transparente.

-¡Deja de burlarte! – gritó enojado al escuchar la risa de Otabek.

-¿Qué no se supone que lo rusos tenían el vodka en la sangre? Realmente espero que tus otras primeras veces no hayan sido igual de desastrosas, joder, que debió de haber sido horrible tu primer beso si reaccionas así con cada cosa nueva - empezando a reír más fuerte.

Yurio tenía tantas ganas de aventarla a la piscina y largarse de ahí, pero la vergüenza por el comentario de su inexistente primer beso logró que simplemente volteara la cara.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Otabek.

-…Yuri- dijo ligeramente sorprendida la chica - ¿Acaso jamás has besado a alguien?

Eso debía de ser imposible, el rubio tenia miles de chicas detrás de él.

-¿Qué te importa? No, no lo he dado -volteándola a ver bruscamente.

-Es que simplemente me cuesta creerlo, tú sabes, al estar rodeado de gente tan _amorosa_ -haciendo comillas con sus dedos – como tus compañeros, yo pensé que estarías más experimentado, o en dado caso, que lo negarías e inventarías algo.

Yuri miró de manera sorprendida a la chica, joder, que esa mujer podía leerlo demasiado fácil, Otabek tenía razón en algo, con cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera inventado toda una historia sobre sus aventuras amorosas, pero es que simplemente no le interesaba meterse con cualquier persona desconocida que después alardearía con todo el mundo de haber estado con él, sin embargo, Otabek era distinta, confiaba totalmente en ella.

-Simplemente no se ha dado la oportunidad como tal, además, me concentro en mi carrera, no ando de vago como otros – pensando en Víctor – y tampoco quiero que sea con cualquier persona. ¿Qué si muero por hacerlo?, sí, soy humano como todos, pero…

Yuri calló, intentando pensar en que es lo que quería decir realmente, pero… ¿Qué quería realmente?

-Descuida, no tienes que ponerte en una situación incómoda – dijo Otabek mientras agachaba la mirada – yo no di mi primer beso hasta los 16 años, con un buen amigo, pero no llegó a más, tú sabes, demasiados viajes, así que no te preocupes, todo llegará en su momento.

-Pero debes de admitir que es algo bastante frustrante – contestó revolviéndose los cabellos con la mano izquierda.

Otabek miraba de manera divertida como el rubio tomaba por si solo la botella y se servía otro trago, una idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Hey, Yuri – le llamó cuando vio como el otro se había tomado de golpe casi medio vaso de vodka, definitivamente era ruso - ¿Confías en mí?

\- ¿He? ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa? Claro que confío en ti – sintiéndose extraño al sentir como Otabek se acercaba más a él, sus cuerpos prácticamente habían quedado pegados.

-Entonces… ¿No quisieras tener tu primer beso? Aquí y ahora, conmigo – le ofreció al rubio, mientras sentía que su rostro se incendiaría por la vergüenza.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio? – dijo extremadamente nervioso ante lo que escuchó.

¿Acaso eso enserio estaba pasando? Él estaba, _ligeramente_ , atraído hacia Otabek desde antes de conocerla mejor, así que tener semejante oportunidad con la chica que le gustaba, era como un maldito sueño hecho realidad.

-Claro que sí, pero si tú no quieres, no hay ningún probl…

\- ¡Si quiero! – dijo apresuradamente, haciendo saltar levemente a la chica por el susto -d-digo, si… si quiero que, bueno, quiero… besarte – terminó diciendo con la cara totalmente roja.

Otabek se sintió un poco mejor al ver que no era la única que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso en ese momento, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que la impulsaba a acercarse de esa manera al rubio, pero ahora no quería rebanarse la cabeza pensando en esa miraba que tanto la confundía.

Así que, tragando saliva, se empezó a acercar cada vez más al rostro de Yuri, prácticamente sentían como sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sin embargo, fue el rubio el que terminó por unir ambas bocas.

Primero fue un beso casto, un simple roce de labios, pero tras unos segundos, empezaron a tomar más confianza y comenzaron a mover lentamente sus labios, se sentía bien, y fue en un movimiento bastante osado, en el que Otabek decidió tomar totalmente las riendas del beso e incitar a Yuri a abrir la boca para meter su lengua.

Era tan húmedo, tan placentero, que se olvidaron totalmente del frio que estaba haciendo y empezaron a sentir calor… mucho.

De pronto Yuri alzó su mano y la posó en la nuca de la chica, atrayéndola lo más posible y obligando a Otabek a sacar los pies del agua y subirlos encima de las piernas del rubio.

-Y-Yuri – jadeó débilmente al sentir como una leve caricia era proporcionada en su pierna, debido al vestido que traía, prácticamente tenía sus extremidades totalmente descubiertas.

-L-Lo siento, ¿te molesté? – preguntó de manera preocupada, pensando que quizás se había propasado demasiado al dejarse llevar de esa manera.

-… No, solo me sorprendí – le calmó de manera suave – para ser tu primer beso, no lo haces nada mal, soldado – mientras que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y reposaba su cabeza en el cuello del ruso.

-Soy Yuri Plisetsky, nada me sale mal -dijo a modo de broma, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna al sentir el cálido aliento de la chica contra su piel.

-Tonto – rio ante la arrogancia del otro – tengo mucho sueño, Yuri, creo que es hora de volver a mi habitación.

-Te acompaño -dijo Yuri, levantándose tranquilamente y ayudando a Otabek a hacer lo mismo.

Se pusieron los zapatos y salieron del área de la piscina, Otabek iba tomada del brazo de Yuri, y este pensó que jamás había conocido a una mujer más bella, y que no le molestaría volver a repetir ese beso muchas veces más.

-Que descanses, soldado – de pronto la voz de Otabek lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿tan rápido habían llegado a la habitación de la kazaja?

-Tú igual -decía rascándose la nuca ¿Qué debería de hacer en ese momento? – O-Otabek -le llamó al ver que la chica empezaba a ingresar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Si? – volteó interrogante ante la pose nerviosa del otro - ¿Qué sucede?

-Algún día, tú sabes… ¿Puedo? – dijo mirándola de manera intensa. Otabek casi pierde el aliento ante la muda petición del chico, lo bueno era que el efecto del alcohol había bajado drásticamente, sino, no hubiera dudado en invitar al chico a su cuarto.

-…Sí – tomándolo de la corbata y volviéndolo a besar – quizás cuando cumplas 18, o cuando seas más alto que yo, lo que ocurra primero -sacándole la lengua de manera burlona y entrando de una buena vez a su cuarto.

Yuri se quedó a medio reclamo cuando sintió como la puerta era cerrada de bruces contra su cara ¡Maldita mujer!

Sin embargo, no pudo deshacerse de la sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente ese había sido un muy buen día.

Total, teniendo a Otabek no podía faltarle nada, además, le faltaba poco tiempo para superar la estatura de la kazaja.

* * *

Holiwis, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, realmente no quedó como lo imaginé en un principio, pues yo me imaginaba que saldría un one shot de unas dos mil palabras máximo n.ñ

Sí, quedó muy abierto el final, pero es porque tengo planeado hacer una segunda parte, como dije, se alargó mucho más de lo que pensé, así que quiero saber su opinión, para saber si les gustó y quieren la continuación n.n

Dedazos, faltas de ortografía u otras cosas de ese tipo, me disculpo, siempre los reviso, pero no confió en mi pésima vista XD

Sus reviews me hace inmensamente feliz y me alientan a seguir con mis locuras.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
